


Kwami Swap ending AU

by Forrestwarriorz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Distrust, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Other, more powers in this universe because why not, we are giving these two teenagers emotional growth in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrestwarriorz/pseuds/Forrestwarriorz
Summary: It has only been a day since Adrien had to use the Ladybug Miraculous and emotions are high as he struggles with understanding where he stands with Ladybug, someone who is meant to be his partner~Not meant to be canon, AU of a potential work in progess
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	Kwami Swap ending AU

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the first work I'm doing of this fandom and it's angst and hurt? Yes
> 
> This is technically part of a bigger rewrite I'm doing of the show on the side where the Miraculouses are much stronger than they appear. Also, Adrien and Marinette need so much emotional and intellectual growth so I'm trying to rectify that.
> 
> It's never stated, but in this AU, at this time Adrien and Marinette would be nearing graduation of high school or the French equivalent.

Adrien sat perched on top of a building, waiting for Ladybug to show up. He wasn’t in the right mood to properly interact with his partner (he ignored the part of his brain that told him that she was his boss) but they promised to do a patrol that night. No idea why. Hawkmoth never acted out for more than once in a week only yesterday was the Akuma and Amok attack.

All he wanted to do was finish his homework so his father could allow him to stay in school.

Yet here he was.

Not doing that.

He could’ve also gone to find Master Fu but for whatever reason he refused to speak to him.

Not like he didn’t need the guidance from time to time.

Bitterness from the past year swelled up inside Adrien. It was too unfair! He didn’t ask to become a superhero. He didn’t ask to wield the Cat Miraculous. He didn’t ask for his mother to disappear. He didn’t ask for his father to be so distant that at times it felt like he lost _both_ of his parents.

Ladybug…

Adrien hissed, ear pinning back as the memories of the day before crashed into him.

They had to swap Kwamis and, yes, of course he struggled with the ladybug Miraculous. He wasn’t used to that control. It was completely different to what he was used to.

 _There’s no time to explain!_ Tikki had said.

That was no excuse to not tell him that Creation and order were fickle things. That they were fickle in the way Destruction and Chaos weren’t. He can handle Destruction; he handles it daily after all. That control and focus is nothing to the complete disarray with the Ladybug Miraculous.

Yeah, he figured it out eventually but did he really? One fight isn’t enough to understand how it works.

Destruction…

Control that was necessary for that…That is something Adrien is used to.

Controlling his emotions as he is in the public eye. He was taught as a child to never let his emotions control him. And what did Ladybug do?

Let her emotions control her.

Reckless. Stupid. Idiot.

That is what she called him.

He looked back and could hear her approach. No. He wasn’t the reckless one here. He was at first but he didn’t understand the weight of his power then. He does now and she ignored him. Ignored him when he tried to tell her to calm down. That the cat Miraculous power was aligned with your emotions, the stronger the emotions the more uncontrollable the power.

“Kitty!” Ladybug cried and Adrien quickly put up his Chat Noir front.

“Ladybug.” He greeted which instantly set her on edge.

“Chat Noir?” She approached, not seeming to understand that he was only being curt with her. “What’s wrong? Did you not want to patrol tonight?” Her tone shifted as she asked. “We didn’t patrol last night so we had to tonight.”

“Do we though?” Chat turned to look at her. “We know how Hawkmoth operates by now. He wouldn’t do anything tonight. Not right away.” He waved his arm around. “So, by all accounts we shouldn’t be here.”

That made Ladybug snap. “Why are you being so reckless?”

Chat Noir flicked his ears but tried to keep his composure.

He recalled what Plagg told him so many months ago.

_”Whatever you do. Do not lose control of your emotions. The Cat Miraculous is dangerous as it can corrupt you if you do not control yourself.”_

Chat Noir didn’t bother looking at Ladybug which did not make her happier. “Chat! Are you even listening?”

“Yes. You called me reckless.” He replied, voice turning colder. “And an idiot yesterday when I was using your Miraculous. Well, it’s not the first time you’ve called me as such. Your own partner.”

He flicked his tail away from her as she stopped. Unease floated around them and he could tell she was struggling to talk. Eventually she did speak, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

“Because you didn’t listen to me on how to use the Ladybug Miraculous.” Ladybug said and that was it.

That tipped him over.

Chat Noir stood up, struggling with his anger of the past few months of being berated by someone who he was meant to be on equal grounds with. “You didn’t listen to me either.” He looked up and met her blue eyes, tail lashing. “You were the one acting recklessly.”

“I was not-“

“You were using the Cat Miraculous!” Chat Noir cried, waving an arm up beside him for emphasis. “You know, of destruction, bad luck, chaos, and death? You were careless because you were copying me. I’m not reckless with it.”

“Then you are.” Ladybug argued. “If I was copying you.”

Chat Noir shook his head and laughed, the sound was bitter and hurt. He saw her flinch away from him. Something unpleasant purred in satisfaction deep within him. How could he have admired her? At times like this where she is so unreasonable.

“I know my powers, Ladybug. I know I can act reckless while still having complete control over them. I also don’t let my emotions control me. Your anger at me not knowing what to do made it dangerous for everyone in Paris.” His voice turned to a hiss.

Ladybug met his gaze, trying to hide her hurt but now she was feeling what he’d always been feeling recently because of her. He could vaguely hear Plagg telling him to not be an ass but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t going to abandon her but if she kept treating him like he was disposable then…Why would he help out?

“I was not informed.”

“Quite the contrary. Plagg told me that he told you to keep your emotions in check. It was your Kwami who refused to tell me how to use your Miraculous properly. How was I supposed to know that I didn’t have to focus on everything because otherwise it would make using it too difficult?” Chat Noir asked, stepping back, and then shook his head. “Whatever. Damage is done. We’re never doing that again. I’m not using another Kwami or Miraculous while I have the Cat Miraculous.”

Ladybug cried out, trying to stop him but he just turned away from her.

“I’m going home. You can call me reckless but I know I have to be up early tomorrow and I’d rather be fully awake and not worry about sleeping in.”

With that, the black cat was gone and Ladybug could only watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really disliked this episode with how Marinette/Ladybug could use the Cat Miraculous without much thinking and decided that had to be altered. The Cat Miraculous acts on emotions, the stronger grip you have on your emotions means you can use it to your advantage and Adrien being in the public view means he has great control over his emotions. The Ladybug Miraculous relies on concentration and this helps with figuring out how to use the Lucky Charm effectively, and Marinette is a designer and is used to concentration on a task.


End file.
